


Why would you trust ME??

by ASkyOfKai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Tower, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: Flash would be lying if he said he wasn't having the time of his life right now. He was stretched out on a bed, a bed in the Avengers Tower to be specific, stoned out of his mind and watching Peter Parker, who was apparently Spider-Man by the way, playing Mario Karts. How did he end up here? Well that's what you're about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings cause the tagging system is being a little shit:  
> Mild Cussing  
> Some Drug Use  
> Implied Abuse
> 
> Other things the tags wouldn't let me add:  
> Flash is Very Gay™ for Peter  
> They're 17 so they're technically breaking the law. Wait is weed legal in New York? Eh, doesn't matter, they're still underage.  
> The plot progresses pretty quickly so if you like slow burn, you better find a different fic to read.

Flash would be lying if he said he wasn't having the time of his life right now. He was stretched out on a bed, a bed in the Avengers Tower to be specific, stoned out of his mind and watching Peter Parker, who was apparently Spider-Man by the way, playing Mario Karts. How did he end up here? Well that's what you're about to find out. 

It started like any other day. Flash woke up in his room, the sun shining through half-open blinds and the faint scent of alcohol wafting down the corridor from his father's room. With a yawn, he stood, throwing on clothing before entering the kitchen to find breakfast. His mother was there, eating a croissant and holding an icepack to her shoulder. 

"Muscles acting up again, Mother?" Flash asked as he grabbed the milk and a box of cereal. 

"Yes, nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You best be off to school soon."

"Is Dad going to be gone by the time I get back?" Flash asked. 

"I don't know dear." She glanced towards the closed door. "Perhaps you should spend the afternoon at a friend's house."

"Right." Flash took a bite of cereal, the crunch deafening to his ears. He swallowed. "I'll text a couple friends. See if anyone's available."

On the bus ride to school, he opened his phone, shooting off a quick message to the group chat. Then, he switched accounts, looking around him to make sure no one was watching, mainly out of habit. His Spider-Man fan account loaded and he clicked over to the notifications, grinning when he saw well over ten thousand likes on his latest post. It had been taken the other day when he was walking through the park and saw the superhero sitting on a jungle gym, silhouetted against the brilliant sunset. It appeared to have gone viral pretty quickly. 

As soon as the bus pulled up at the school, Flash was racing off it, taking off his headphones and hurrying to his locker. English class was first in his day, and one of the subjects he was having a more difficult time with. He was hoping to be able to talk to the teacher before class and see what extra credit assignments he could do. 

A mop of wavy brown hair down the hall caught his attention and Flash turned, staring at Peter Parker. God, the little bitch was so insufferable, what with his perfect grades and funny science pun shirts and bright hazel eyes that Flash could just get lost in for hours. The locker next to him slammed shut, knocking Flash out of his trance. He scowled, pushing his own locker shut and strutting down the hall to bump into Peter. 

"Oh sorry Penis," Flash said, sneering as Parker's books fell. "I hadn't recognized you without Leeds attached to your side. Thought you were a janitor."

"Good morning to you too Flash," Peter sighed, bending down to get his stuff. "I don't suppose you'll help me pick this up?"

Flash hesitated for a second before stiffly leaning over and grabbing Peter's Calculus textbook. No one he knew that well was standing around the hallway. He handed the book back to an slack-jawed Peter, nearly placing it on top of the stack in the other boy's arms. 

"Don't count on me for help," He said, flipping Parker off over his shoulder as he walked away. It wasn't like he had anything to lose from helping Parker. The silly little crush he had would go away soon enough. (He told himself for the millionth time in 5 years.)

Flash's phone dinged and he pulled it out, groaning when he saw the message request from @parkour_boi_

"Go away!" He shouted just before turning the corner. See, this is why he left chivalry to the superheros. 

Classes ticked by slowly and by lunchtime, Flash was bored out of his mind. All of his friends already had plans for that day, meaning he would have to return home to his father. Unless...

Flash looked over at Peter and his friends. They would never agree to it, right? But anything, even the humiliation of asking, would be better than returning to his father. 

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, standing up. Ignoring his friend's questions of where he was going, Flash walked over to Parker's table. 

"Uh, Flash? What are you doing here?" Peter asked. He looked adorable, sipping a bright pink milkshake with a curly straw. Flash took a moment to admire the way Parker's oversized pastel sweater draped over his frame, snapping himself out of it when his eyes started straying to the way Peter's lips wrapped around the straw. 

"I uh," Flash said intelligently, noticing the golden nail polish decorating Peter's fingers. Right, stay focused. 

"I need a place to sleep tonight!" He blurted out, blushing red when Ned and MJ choked on their food. Peter simply raised an eyebrow, finishing off the shake and stealing one of MJ's fries. 

"And why," Peter asked, biting into the fry. "Do you need to tell me about that problem, Flash?"

"Well, uh, all my friends are doing their own thing and you're nice and I know I'm a jerk to you but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have been mean and now I have to go home because karma's a bitch and I'm sorry, I'll leave now, this was obviously a mistake." Flash cut his rambling off, turning to leave. 

"Hang on." Peter caught the edge of Flash's sleeve. "Why can't you go home?"

"I mean, I technically can." Flash said. "But my father has been... Well let's just say I'll do anything to avoid him. Even if it means having to hang out with you Peter."

Parker slowly released Flash's sleeve, sitting back and staring a Flash with a shocked look. 

"You called me Peter," The boy said. "You've never done that before." There was a moment of silence. "Alright you can come over. Don't think this makes us friends though. Meet me outside the school gates at 3:15 on the dot."

"You got it," Flash said weakly, nearly collapsing with relief. "Thank you so much."

"Yea, yea." Peter waved a hand dismissively. "Now go away, we were talking."

"Of course." As Flash walked away, he pulled out his phone quickly texting his mom that he was going to be at a friend's house that evening. A smile graced Flash's face and a noticed spring was in his step as he returned to his table. 

That afternoon couldn't come quicker. Flash rolled on the balls of his feet as he waited, watching his watch's numbers climb higher and higher. At precisely 3:15, Peter rounded the corner and walked up to Flash. Peter gave him a wary look before motioning for Flash to follow him. 

"So uh, thanks." Flash said as Peter led him down the sidewalk. "For letting me come over to your house."

Peter was silent. Flash looked down, staring as the cracks as they walked. He stumbled when Peter stopped suddenly next to a limousine, fiddling with his bag strap. 

"Flash." Peter turned to face him. "I'm trusting you here. I'm putting a hell of a lot of trust in you. If you break that trust," Peter leaned in, a dark expression that Flash never would have thought him capable of crossing his face. It was kind of hot. "I will ruin your life. I can and I will. No hesitation."

Flash swallowed nervously, nodding quickly. 

"Of course. Jeez Parker, I didn't know you could be so mean."

"Whatever Flash," Peter said, rolling his eyes and leaning back. His voice was lighter and a smile made its way onto his face. "Come on, Happy's waiting."

Flash's jaw dropped when Peter opened the door of the limo, gesturing for him to enter. He slid inside, marveling at the leather interior. 

"Holy shit Parker!" Flash gaped as the other boy entered and shut the door. "Where in the hell did you get this?"

"Courtesy of me."

Flash froze. No way. His hands shook and his brain imploded. Hell was an ice rink. Pigs were flying. He was Schroedinger's Flash, both alive and dead with shock. 

There. 

In the front seat. 

Was Tony Stark himself. 

"Hey Dad," Peter said, leaning on the partition widow. 

"I-I-I-I," Flash stuttered. "Oh. My. God."

"Believe the internship now?" Peter asked, smirking at Flash. 

"Yea. Yea." Flash took a deep breath. "Yea- wait Dad?!"

The drive to the Avengers Tower was approximately 45 minutes, and Peter took the time to explain everything to Flash. How Tony showed up in his room one day. How Peter had gone to Berlin to fight Captain America. How he's fought Liz's dad the night of the dance. How May had passed away from leukemia soon after. How the Avengers were his family now. How he was Spider-Man. 

"Not that I'm saying you can't trust me, because you can, but why the hell are you trusting me with this??" Flash asked, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache from overthinking coming on. 

"Well, I've been thinking about revealing my identity to people." Peter scratched the back of his neck. "There's not much more I can do without joining the Avengers and I can't do that until the world knows who I am. So you're like a test run."

"I still think you're too young to join," Tony Stark said from the front seat. 

"Dad I'm going to be 18 in six months. Let me live a little."

"Jesus," Flash muttered, staring down at his backpack, where a small Spider-Man keychain dangled from the zipper. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Spider-Man was Peter Parker. His favorite superhero and his secret crush were the same person. Holy mother of God. 

And he'd treated him horribly for so many years!! Oh jeez that was a whole other suitcase of emotions to unpack. Maybe he could do that at a later date. 

When they arrived at the Tower, Tony Stark took them around the side to a guarded entrance. Flash couldn't believe his eyes as they pulled into the Avenger's personal parking garage(!). The elevator they took was faster than any one Flash had ever been on before and soon they were arriving at the Avenger's personal communal floor(!!). Then it was just a quick trip to the kitchen for Peter to grab snacks and they were going to Peter's, aka Spider-Man's, personal floor(!!!). 

Flash nearly fainted at the sight of polished cherrywood floors and golden trim of the living room when the doors opened onto Peter's floor. Stacks of books and papers covered the coffee table and couches, and a plush pastel pink rug sat in front of the grand fireplace. 

"This way," Peter said, leading Flash over to a hallway offshooting from the main area. He fumbled at the door, trying to turn the knob without dropping the armful of cereal and protein bar boxes he was holding. Flash shifted the bag of trail mix he had to his other hand and reached around to get the door for Peter. "Thanks."

"Anything for Spider-Man," Flash said with a cheeky grin. Peter glared and playfully kicked his shin as he walked past. 

"So what do you and your friends do for fun?" Flash asked a few moments later, watching Peter dig through a drawer. The snacks were lined up on Peter's desk, next to a laptop and pile of physics books. 

"Same thing you and your friends do." Peter said. Flash laughed. 

"Peter, buddy, your nerd friends most definitely do not the same thing as my fri- holy shit is that a joint?"

Peter grinned as he turned around, holding a pipe, a lighter, a few joints, and a small pill bottle stuffed with weed. 

"You sure about that Flash?" Peter asked, making his way over to the bed, sitting next to Flash. "I've seen you guys, you know. Hanging out in alleyways and the park at night."

"Fun," Flash said, wrinkling his nose. "Guess we'll have to be more careful to avoid being seenl."

"Yea you should be." Peter flicked the lighter, holding one of the joints to his lips. "You can have the other one."

Flash hesitated for only a second before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his own lighter. He ignored Peter's smirk, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he lit up the second joint, inhaling deeply. 

"Where does a seventeen year old superhero even get weed?" Flash asked, blowing the smoke away from their faces. 

"Bruce knows that it helps my anxiety and calms the sensory issues I've had since I got bit. He grows his own plants, cause it helps him too, and lets me have whatever I want. Within reason, of course." Peter tapped the joint over a canning jar lid, flicking the ash into the makeshift ashtray. 

"Cool." Flash said. Silence fell. He continued smoking the joint, feeling the high settling deeper and deeper into his body with each inhale. It was almost rhythmic, the way he breathed it in and out, his throat burning. 

"Damn you smoke fast," Peter mumbled around his joint. Flash tried to keep his gaze looking at Peter's eyes. He failed. 

"Y'all smoke to enjoy it. I smoke to die." Flash quoted with a grin. Peter's eyes lit up. 

"You've read Looking For Alaska??"

"Duh. Who hasn't?"

"It's one of my favorite books!" Peter said excitedly. "Do you like it?"

"It's good." Flash took one last drag on the joint to finish it off. 

"Lid," Peter said, pointing at the nightstand. "You can pack a bowl with the pipe if you want. I'm playing video games, want to join?"

Flash shook his head no, picking up the pipe. 

And so, to conclude our story... 

Flash would be lying if he said he wasn't having the time of his life right now. He was stretched out on a bed, a bed in the Avengers Tower to be specific, stoned out of his mind and watching Peter Parker, who was apparently Spider-Man by the way, playing Mario Karts. How did he end up here? Well that's what you just read. 

Oh you want more?

You want to know why I tagged this with Flash/Peter?

Well that's the second chapter. 

See you soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Fucking America
> 
> And kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon? Who's she? Never heard of her.
> 
> Hi yes here it is the second chapter. It's midnight and I just wrote the entire thing in half an hour while begging my friend to get a picture of the wood borer beetle eating her laundry basket.
> 
> She did not get a picture :(
> 
> Anyways here you go theres probably some more I want to say but idfk cause I can't remember jackshit when I'm sleep deprived. Have fun reading this!

There's a future for everyone, and your past determines your actions. The present is a cruel joke, always changing never stopping. 

Flash woke up.

He could feel himself lying under a pile of fuzzy blankets, cuddled up to a warm, solid body. He could smell the person's shampoo, his nose buried in their hair. It was of cherries and cinnamon and the faint scent of smoke hung around, clinging to the soft strands. 

They mumbled a bit in their sleep and Flash felt them shift a little in his arms. Flash cracked open an eye, squinting in the darkness. City lights shone through the window, faintly illuminating the figure in the bed next to him. 

Peter was curled up, the moon casting a beam of light on him and creating a white halo around his features. Flash smiled a little, watching Peter's chest rise and fall with each breath.

A week ago, he would have called you crazy if you'd told him he'd be sleeping at the Avengers Tower with Peter Parker in the same bed. Now was not a week ago though.

Flash reached over Peter and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, checking the time. It just after 4 AM and he had a couple texts from his mom. Flash carefully shifted so he could unlock it, pulling his other arm out from under Peter's head.

Mom: Where are you?  
Sent: 6:37 PM

Mom: Call me please  
Sent: 6:42 PM

Mom: I assume you're at a friend's house. Will you be coming home tonight?  
Sent: 7:30 PM

Mom: Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow  
Sent: 9:01 PM

Flash typed out a quick message, apologizing for the lack of response and saying he'd be home sometime that afternoon. He dropped the phone on the bed and curled back up against Peter. He never even noticed Peter nuzzling into him as well.

The morning came with bright sunlight and the smell of sizzling bacon. Flash yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms out.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Peter said with a grin from his spot on the end of the bed. “Never took you as someone who snores.”

Flash gasped and glared at Peter. “Take that back right now! I do not!”

Peter laughed and nudged Flash's knee with his foot. “I'm joking. Come on, breakfast is almost ready.”

Flash suddenly remembered he was in the Avengers Tower when he walked into the kitchen. Because standing before him, in his All America Glory, was Captain Fucking America. And not only was it Captain Fucking America, it was Captain Fucking America in a unicorn onsie tied around his waist and a tighter than hell tank top outlining all his muscles.

Captain Fucking America.

Flash wasn't sure if he should faint, bow, or throw up with excitement.

“Hey Bucky, what type of pancakes are they?” 

Flash watched Peter walk right past Captain America (!!! how!!!) and up to to man at the stove. The man at the stove….was Bucky Fucking Barnes. With long hair. And muscles. And a metal arm. Bucky Fucking Barnes turned to Peter, telling him they were blueberry chocolate, and then looked over at Flash. And gave him a smile. And said, “Hey Flash, isn't it? How did you sleep?”

Flash's poor gay heart couldn't take this.

“Mr. Barnes sir hi oh my god Captain Fucking America yes my name is gay I mean Flash I'm not oh my god kill me fuck me.”

There was dead silence for a second before Bucky Fucking Barnes and Captain Fucking America burst into laughter. Flash felt his face burn redder than an August sun in California.

“Surprisingly, you're not the only one who’s had a reaction like that,” Peter told Flash, smirking at him. “Unfortunately they're both taken.”

The two super soldiers looked at each other with sentimental grins and Flash's eyes widened. That was something unexpected yet not that strange if he thought about it. The two had been the closest of friends in the 40s and now they only had each other to relate to with being men out of time. 

“Is breakfast ready yet?” Peter asked, interrupting Flash's Super Insightful Super Soldier Moment. 

“Give me 10 more minutes. Stevie still needs to make the orange juice.”

Flash never thought he'd ever hear Captain Fucking America referred to as “Stevie,” and as Peter grabbed him and pulled him out of the kitchen, he realized that if he hadn't been an idiot for as long as he had been, he could have been friends with Peter Parker for a lot longer than 16 hours. And been hearing Captain Fucking America being referred to as “Stevie” in that Brooklyn drawl oh my god for a lot longer.

“You okay? I know they can be a lot when you first meet them, but everyone eventually settles down and acts normal.”

Flash stared at Peter.

“I died in my sleep and went to heaven, didn't I?”

“No.” Peter pushed his bedroom door shut and sat down at the desk. “I don't think I could be ever be in your heaven.”

“What? That's not true!” Flash fiddled with his shirt hem and leaned against the wall. 

“You've treated me like shit for years on end,” Peter said, raising an eyebrow.

“Ever heard of this thing called internalization homophobia? I'm gay, tell your super friends congrats for being the first I've officially come out to by the way, and my dad hates it. You're beautiful Parker.”

“I'm beautiful?” Peter cocked his head like a confused puppy dog. Flash groaned and looked at the floor.

“God, yes! You're beautiful! Handsome! Whatever you want to call it! And I've liked you for years! But I couldn't pull my head out of my ass and now I'm paying the price because you're also Spider-Man who is totally my celebrity crush so I kinda fell for you twice but I don't even have one micron of a chance with you!” 

“You…like me?” Flash glanced up to see Peter looking at him with the strangest expression. Determination flickered in Peter's eyes and he stood up. Flash had point five seconds to feel confused before Peter was right in front of him, hands on the wall above Flash's shoulders.

Peter's eyes met Flash’s and then his gaze shifted slightly lower and oh. OH.

Flash leaned in to meet Peter halfway. 

And they were kissing.

And it was nice.

Peter's lips were soft and while Flash didn't see fireworks or anything, he did get a weird tingle at the base of his spine. It was weird and ticklish and Flash was trying so hard not to laugh as his lips moved with Peter's.

“My spine is tingling,” he mumbled, bringing a hand up to twine in Peter's hair. “Parker why the fuck is my spine tingling. This has never happened.”

“Shut up and just kiss me you idiot,” Peter said, bunching Flash's shirt in his hands. “And stop calling me Parker.”

“Someone's bossy,” Flash muttered, moving to lightly kiss Peter's neck. The other boy whimpered a little at the action and buried his face in Flash's shoulder. “Can we sit on the bed or something? This wall is really uncomfortable.”

Peter nodded and they awkwardly untangled their limbs. Flash looked around for a second before smirking and sitting down in the desk chair. He patted his thighs, giving Peter an “I dare you to” look. 

He’d underestimated Peter Parker.

The brunet gave him a sly smile and slowly began to pull off his shirt, as Flash's face went bright red for the second time that morning. Underneath the baggy shirts and hoodies, Peter was absolutely ripped. Side benefit of being Spider-Man I guess.

Peter stepped over to Flash, bending down and bracing himself on the chair arms. He brushed their lips together, as lightly as a butterfly, before aopulling some kinda flexible gymnastics move that had him smoothly sitting on Flash's lap and wrapping his legs around the back. Flash's breath shortened as Peter gently cupped his face and pressed against him in a bruising kiss. Flash bit back a moan, his hands going to loosely grip Peter's waist.

“You still taste like smoke,” Flash whispered, kissing along Peter's jawline. The faint stubble there was barely scratchy, simply adding texture to the warm skin.

“We were up til 1 AM getting high, of course I do.” Peter gasped as Flash carefully nipped the skin below Peter's ear. “Oh shit that's nice. Keep doing that.”

“What, this?” Flash asked with a grin, biting and sucking on Peter's neck. The other boy twitched and moaned, nodding frantically.

“Yes, more, fuck--”

“Hi kids!”

The two jumped apart, Peter falling backwards off the chair and Flash kicking the desk by accident. They both looked at the doorway, where Bucky Fucking Barnes stood with the world's biggest smirk.

“Steve sent me to get you while he gets the silverware. Breakfast is done!” 

The super solider began to walk away and both Peter and Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh and!” Bucky Fucking Barnes popped back into the doorway. “Peter you need to put on some makeup to cover that hickey. Use protection!!

They both groaned as Bucky vanished.

“Well that was awkward.” Peter said after a moment of silence.

“Yup.” Flash said. There was more silence. 

“Do you like orange juice?” Peter asked.

“Yup.”

“Cap makes the best, let's go.”

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Flash walked down the hallway, bookbag in hand. Two little Spider-Man and a new Winter Solider keychain hung from the zipper. He met up with his friends, high giving them and joking around before school started.

Peter Parker and his friends rounded the corner. 

“Hey Penis, no one will believe you about the Stark Internship if you keep wearing shoes like that!” Flash shouted, pointing at a pair of shoes that he knew had been bought by Tony Stark.

“Whatever Flash,” Peter said as they passed by.

Flash checked his phone a moment later, reading through his messages.

no1spidey.fan: we're still on for today after school?

parkour_boi_: of course  
parkour_boi_: I can't wait :P

no1spidey.fan: great! see you then  
no1spidey.fan: and hey ik you know but i dont actually mean the insults 

parkour_boi_: I know :)  
parkour_boi_: <3

Flash smiled and put his phone away. There's a future for everyone, and you can right wrongs of your pasts. The present is comforting, an warm embrace of this is happening, right now. Or it can not be. Flash chose the first option. What would you?


End file.
